


Enough Is Enough

by MoonlitPath



Series: Weird Boyfriends [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Izaya is a jealous hoe, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Shizuo gets a minecraft dog, Strength Kink, i can't write smut so, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitPath/pseuds/MoonlitPath
Summary: Izaya gets Shizuo to play video games.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Weird Boyfriends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790365
Kudos: 44





	Enough Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> It would have been smut, but I'm scared it would not have been good. Enjoy.

The penthouse was nicely lit by the summer sun, washing over the skyline of Tokyo and the bustling streets. People going about their day, working, hanging out with their friends and family and enjoying life as they saw fit. Under the glare of the sunshine, all appeared like paradise, the underworld was momentarily forgotten and the gangs were nonexistent as they mixed with the rest of the people. A certain troublemaker made the choice to do something different, as unusual as it was.

Sly red eyes swept sideways to the blond man sat next to him, sitting comfortably on his couch in a T-shirt and sweatpants and examining the controller in his hands, careful on his grip. Izaya let the small smirk that was on his face to grow, this would be fun, he looked forward to the reactions he would see. Convincing his boyfriend to try out video games proved harder than it seemed, but it would be worth it in the end, he decided. Shizuo straight out refused in the beginning, saying he hated the violence, but as he was most persistent in his ways, bothering him any moment he could, mentioning that there are some very relaxing games out there, he reluctantly agreed to play to get the informant off his back. 

“Minecraft?” Shizuo said as Izaya showed him the case, furrowing his eyebrows as he thought, sure he had heard that before.

“It’s very popular all around the world Shizu-chan! Very creative and relaxing, you don’t have to use violence within it to play.” Izaya tossed the empty cell on the coffee table, disk already in the console since before the blond’s arrival. 

“Hmm.” He tentatively pressed the buttons, peaking at the other, who gave him a cheeky smile that he immediately had to look away, cheeks burning.

“Okay.” He said, watching as Izaya hovered over him to click on the logo on the controller, the console connected to the television beeping as it turned on. 

He guided him as he set up a new world, Izaya felt himself twitch as Shizuo put it on peaceful difficulty after reading that it had no enemies, he had hoped he could see a reaction to those too. Earning a questionable look at his moving, Shizuo went through the tutorial with minuscule commentary from Izaya, which he found weird. He expected him to talk his ear off as he learned the controls. After some playing, he surprisingly was having a lot of fun. He built a hut, made some tools and explored and was somehow charmed by the scenery even if it was made of blocks. 

Izaya was solely focused on Shizuo’s face though, uninterested in the television. His expression was one of wonder, brown eyes darting around the display in awe, occasionally glancing down to find a button, the lines on his profile soft.

He looked so innocent. The informant had not even noticed he had inched closed and neither had the debt collector, too entranced by the game.

Then the latter gasped, barely audible, but Izaya was so close he heard it clearly. 

“Is that a dog?” Said Shizuo, leaning forward and snapping him out of his trance, clearing his throat as he composed himself. On the screen, a blocky dog stared back.

“Yes, it is.”

“Can I pet it?”

A beat of silence went by, then Izaya started laughing, making him frown and glare before ignoring him.

“Whatever.” 

“Wait, Shizu-chan, give me the controller.” 

Soon enough, Izaya had tamed the dog for Shizuo.

“I’m naming him Taru.” He said as he was handed the controller back. The other rolled his eyes, muttering ‘childish’ under his breath as he pulled his legs on the couch to lean on Shizuo’s shoulder. 

A couple of hours went by and the blond did not even notice, taken by the game and enjoying himself.

Izaya had to swallow down his feeling of annoyance, glaring fiercely at Taru, who had promptly stolen his boyfriend away.

“Alright, Shizu-chan.” He plucked the controller out of his hands, earning an irritable noise, but he did not care as he climbed into his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. “You’ve had enough, pay attention to me.” He pouted. 

“Eh!? I thought you wanted me to play.”

“Yes, but you’ve been playing all day! I have needs too, you know.” He purred as he pressed himself closer, hands rested on his waist. Shizuo remained silent, eyes travelling down to his mouth, so Izaya made a show to lightly bite on his bottom lip. That seemed like a good lure, because next thing he knew, he was pushed into the couch and strong fingers pulled his wrists away when he tried to pull on his hair, it just made him more excited. 

Shizuo made no further move though, he just kept studying him as he was over him, knee between his legs and chest heaving in anticipation. Izaya bucked his hips, he responded by diving his face into his neck, kissing the skin where he knew was sensitive. A shuddering breath. He tested the grip on him, exhaling sharply as it tightened considerably. 

“You get turned on just by grabbing you, you fucking flea.” He growled in his ear, pulling back to fondle him through his pants. Izaya took the chance to bury his hand in his hair to smash their lips together with fervor. A small gap between them, panting breaths brushing onto their cheeks, he smirked. 

“Bedroom, now.” 

Shizuo wasted no time in lifting him swiftly, legs going around him and nails digging in his back as he climbed on the stairs, kicking open the door and throwing him on the mattress carelessly. Izaya chuckled lightly as he was covered by his boyfriend’s body, eager for his touch. 

The console downstairs shut itself off after being left unattended for too long, Taru would see Shizuo on another day.


End file.
